


Dragon Claw

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Drabble between Reader and Sabo





	Dragon Claw

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble idea came to me early in the morning while unconsciously looking at my hand and making a claw. ~I'm tired~

You woke up twenty minutes ago. You are laying in bed with your beloved, only he is sleeping. Today you woke up a little earlier. You had trouble sleeping. Thoughts ran through your mind. This was nothing new. You stroke strands of blonde, locks away from Sabo's sleeping face. (E/c) eyes shift up to the ceiling. You raise your arm as if to catch something. Fingers struggle to form something you were curious how it works. You groan making the peace symbol from Star Trek. Your tongue slips out as you try to focus on what you were actually trying to do.

Rough, large, slender fingers help pair your fingers the same way as earlier then makes you bend your fingers, including your thumb. You blush sheepishly turning your head to face Sabo's handsome face. He smiles softly towards you. He knew what you were trying to do. You were trying to make his infamous, Dragon Claw technique. He forms the same claw and laces the claw with yours. You smile.

"Do you think dragons hold hands?" You ask. Sabo chuckles at your question.

"If they do then I think it would look like this." You rest your head against his. Sabo kisses your temple lovingly. Eyes closed as he breathes in your scent. He sighs content. It were days like this that he wished would never end. He didn't want to go back to work even though he has a responsibility as chief. His arm wraps around your torso brining you in.

You yawn starting to feel comfortable. A small chuckle escapes the blonde making you giggle.

"Okay (Y/n). Time for bed. You need it more than I do." His other hand strokes your head making you nod off to sleep, but not before a yawn escapes you.

"Okay, but just promise me you'll wake me up when you have to start work." 

"I promise love." He says, and with that you drift to sleep holding each others hand still in a dragon claw form.


End file.
